


Fourth Son

by Judopixie



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Loss, Childbirth, First Meetings, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judopixie/pseuds/Judopixie
Summary: - The summer after his first birthday, Jiro caught a fever that ravaged his little body beyond repair and he was dead within the week. That winter, Taka caught a chill, and so the Shimuras lost their first son too. -Lord Shimura has lost enough of his family, he can't afford to lose any more.
Relationships: Lord Shimura/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Fourth Son

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Lord Shimura's son 'Taka' is no relation to Yuna's brother 'Taka', I just like the name. Many apologies if I messed up with any names or customs, despite some research the social conventions of Feudal Japan are still not my strong suit, please let me know if I did!

Mizuki Shimura’s death had not been pleasant, but Hiroto had been there for all of it. Their first son, Taka, had been born early, with a weak chest and bad heart. Hiroto remembered how they’d both sobbed the night the doctor told them Taka would not live past infancy, and how grateful they’d been for every moment they got to spend with him. They’d had four years, and Mizuki had miscarried three times, when she fell pregnant with their second son, Jiro. She had been ill throughout the pregnancy, constantly faint and vomiting for all nine months, barely able to move from the bed some days. But she had been rewarded for this, and a three day labour, by Jiro. Smaller than his brother, but strong and healthy, as perfect as a child could be. The summer after his first birthday, Jiro caught a fever that ravaged his little body beyond repair and he was dead within the week. That winter, Taka caught a chill, and so the Shimuras lost their first son too.

Two years later, Mizuki fell pregnant again, and Hiroto took no chances. His wife had the best care from the outset, but it didn’t seem she’d needed it. She had been ill at first, but not badly, and before long it had faded, leaving her feeling energetic, glowing from her pregnancy. When her time had come, it had been comparatively easy. A short labour, steadily progressing, and by dawn Lord Shimura had a third son. He was so distracted by the boy’s gaze, he almost didn’t hear the mutterings of the midwives.

“What’s wrong?” He asked one as she passed.

“It is no matter Lord Shimura,” she said softly. “Your wife is well, you can see her now.”

Mizuki did indeed look well, tired from the birth, but happy and well.

“He’s beautiful,” she said softly. “He looks like you.”

“How do you feel?” He asked her, handing her their son.

“I’m fine. Just tired.”

Lord Shimura kissed his wife’s hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

After a few days, tired became faint. Nausea set in, then fever. By the time the midwives realised Mizuki was seriously ill, it was too late. Her last words, before fever overtook her mind, were to Hiroto.

“Look after him, Hiroto,” she pleaded. “Never let him hurt, keep him safe.”

“I will,” Lord Shimura had replied.

“Promise me!”

“I promise.

She had never woken from the sleep that followed, not truly. Lord Shimura had held onto her hand as she slipped away, and to his promise as she rattled her final breath.

The third son, Raiden, died in his sleep at two months old.

***

Lord Shimura’s sister, Sayaka, had been his confidant as long as they both could remember. At Raiden’s funeral, he’d though he saw something underneath Sayaka’s crisp white kimono, but hadn’t had the heart to ask her about it. It was only a few weeks afterwards, when he spent a few days at the Sakai estate, that he’d summoned up the courage to ask her over sencha.

Sayaka smiled sadly, but nodded.

“I didn’t want to tell you…” she said softly. “Not so soon after Mizuki, and then after Raiden. But I suppose it’s getting harder to hide.”

“How long have you known?” Lord Shimura asked.

“Three months, or so. I’m sorry Hiroto…”

“No, I’m happy for you.”

“I know you are, but you’re allowed to mourn what you haven’t had.”

“Will you tell me when the child’s born?” He asked. “I… would like to meet them.”

“Of course I will, I always would have.”

“And you haven’t felt ill?” Lord Shimura asked, worried.

“No, no more than is usual,” Sayaka took his hand. “You won’t lose me too, Hiroto. I promise.”

 _Promises don’t seem to be our strong suit._ Lord Shimura mused.

***

But as the sakura flowers fell and the sun grew strong, it seemed that this one would come true. Sayaka’s pregnancy progressed healthily, and finally, one night as summer waned, a servant entered his quarters in Shimura castle, informing him a kashindan from Clan Sakai wished to speak with him, urgently.

Lord Shimura’s heart sank, and he instructed the servant to send the man in. He recognised him immediately as Denji-san, Lord Sakai’s most trusted kashindan.

“Shimura-sama,” the young man began, bowing low. “Thank you for seeing me at such an hour.”

“It’s no trouble Denji-san. I assume you bare news of my sister?”

“Yes, my lord. Yoriko informed me this morning that the baby was on its way, and that Lady Sakai had requested your presence at your earliest convenience.”

“I see. Thank you, Denji-san, I will ride at dawn.”

Denji bowed again. “Of course, Shimura-sama. If I may be excused, most of the other kashindan left with Lord Sakai on business, and I must return to Omi as soon as possible.”

“Of course,” Lord Shimura replied. “Your horse must be tired. Take one from our stables, I will see that your own is returned to you.”

“Thank you, Lord Shimura.”

As soon as the young man had left, Lord Shimura called for another servant to gather the things he would need for the journey, including some small gifts he’d ordered over the past few months.

 _It’s foolish,_ he thought as he examined the tiny quilt he’d had made. _They will have enough._

But he packed it anyway.

***

“Lord Shimura!” Denji called out as Omi Village came into view.

“Denji-san,” Lord Shimura replied, slowing his horse.

“Lady Sakai gave birth to a son early this morning,” Denji said. “She’s awaiting your arrival.”

Lord Shimura gave Denji his thanks and trotted on to the Sakai estate.

“Lord Shimura!” Yuriko called out happily. “Lady Sakai is this way. Would you like tea before you see her?”

“No, thank you. Is she well?”

“Yes, and the boy too. Come this way, she’s awake.”

Sayaka sat on a small cushion on a balcony, overlooking the lake. In her arms, a small swaddle of cloth gurgled.

“Hiroto!” She called, beckoning him to sit beside her.

“Sayaka, how are you?”

“Well,” she said. “Yuriko said you rode out at dawn.”

“I wanted to see you…”

Sayaka laughed. Lord Shimura could see the tiredness in her eyes, but also the joy. His eyes fell on the swaddled baby in her arms.

“Would you like to hold him?” She asked gently.

Lord Shimura nodded, and Sayaka passed the bundle to him.

The boy inside gurgled momentarily at being passed from his mother, but as soon as he was secure in Lord Shimura’s arms he silenced and locked eyes with his uncle. Even as he watched, Lord Shimura felt himself falling to those deep, ebony eyes.

“He looks just like his father,” Sayaka said softly.

“What will you call him?” Lord Shimura asked her.

“Jin.” His sister replied.

Lord Shimura looked back into the eyes of the boy he knew immediately that he loved, knew immediately that he would dote on as though he were his own, fourth, son.

The boy looked back, gurgling contently.

“Hello, Jin Sakai.”


End file.
